


and you know i got that one track mind

by sheets_theghost



Series: kinktober [4]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Coming Untouched, Kinktober, M/M, Size Difference, distention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheets_theghost/pseuds/sheets_theghost
Summary: [kinktober day 4 — size difference + distention]The list of things that Richie Tozier finds shameful of himself is an incredibly short list. One thing, though, is thinking about Eddie Kaspbrak while he’s in the process of getting dicked down by Bill.





	and you know i got that one track mind

**Author's Note:**

> starting on day 4 bc i wrote 3 days last year n didn’t wanna start over this year since i’m already late anyway so. yeah
> 
> this is mostly unbeta-d besides having my friend read over it a few times throughout the process. she also helped me with the idea of this so major shoutout to her!
> 
> also i got maybe 1.1k in before realizing i hadn’t once mentioned what richie had goin on in the downstairs department so it ended up just being ambiguous. totally up to the reader’s preference!!

The list of things that Richie Tozier finds shameful of himself is… an incredibly short list. It only consists of personal things like making Bev cry, or accidentally making jokes about Georgie to Bill. There’s just not much in the world that Richie can do that would make him feel guilty in any capacity. One thing, though—and it’s probably the one Richie finds the most regrettable—is thinking about Eddie Kaspbrak while he’s in the process of getting dicked down by Bill.

He doesn’t _mean_ to do it, and it’s not in the way it seems. He’s not thinking about Eddie fucking him, he’s thinking about how Bill would’ve fucked Eddie. Richie knows they dated in the past and he knows the stories Eddie used to tell him in confidence, embarrassedly recounting all the times he and Bill had gotten down and dirty. Half of Eddie’s stories ended in them _not_ having sex due to the fact that Eddie physically couldn’t handle Bill’s dick, poor guy.

Richie has personally seen and even touched said dick before, knows what the weight of it is like to have in his hands (yes, _hands_, plural. He needs two to handle it.) He agrees with Eddie that it’s definitely something great to be in the presence of. He’d make a “Big Bill” joke if the word didn’t fall so short of the real thing.

So here Richie is, naked and on his knees, straddling Bill for the first time ever, trying not to picture the way Bill’s dick must’ve looked in comparison to Eddie’s tiny body. It already spans the distance between Richie’s hip bones and halfway past his ribcage, he can’t imagine how it must’ve looked to Eddie. (_Don’t think about it, don’t think about it, don’t think about it–_) He’s not sure how one person can manage to have something that big attached to their body, but Richie thanks Bill’s parents for the genes nonetheless.

Bill looks more nervous than Richie does himself as he starts to sink down on Bill’s monster of a cock. The sound Bill lets out at the motion is more of a whine than anything else, and his hands move to grip tight at the jut of Richie’s hip bones.

“D-d-don’t have to push yourself, Rich. Just t-take it slow,” Bill says, and he sounds as out of breath as Richie feels. 

“Yeah, yeah. No need to worry, I got this,” he tells Bill, and Richie would laugh if he wasn’t so preoccupied with not _dying_ because holy shit, he’s not even half of the way down and he feels so full already. He’s definitely gonna have to take his time with this, he thinks, straightening out his arms where he’s pushing down against Bill’s chest.

He idly wonders how long it took Eddie to completely take Bill’s cock, if he could ever manage to take the whole thing at all. Richie lets out a groan at that, the thought of Eddie sliding down Bill’s cock the same way Richie’s doing right now. Eddie’s got such a petite structure, not to mention he’s much shorter than Richie is anyway. If Richie is having such a slow start thus far, he can understand why Eddie had called it quits on the sex sometimes.

Richie’s trying to keep himself relaxed. Bill’s thumbs are rubbing gentle, soothing patterns into his hips and Richie is suddenly struck with the realization of just how tender the action is. To alleviate some of the tight feeling in his chest, he says, “Man, you could kill someone with this thing.”

“B-beep beep, Richie.”

Richie does laugh at that, up until a breathy sound is pulled from his throat as he continues inching down Bill’s cock. 

He wouldn’t say it was _easier_ than he thought it would be, but he’s pleasantly surprised to find that the stretch isn’t half as bad as the endless push in he has to get through. He chances a look down at the thought, to see just how far he’s got to go. He’s still only about two-thirds of the way, and he lets his head fall back.

He abruptly snaps his head back up to look at Bill when he feels the other boy move his hand from his hip. He then watches in quiet fascination as Bill presses his palm firmly against Richie’s lower abdomen. The action rips a groan from Richie, an electric-feeling shock traveling throughout his body.

Richie continues to watch as he keeps inching down, the way Bill keeps a constant pressure against Richie’s belly. It certainly makes everything feel differently, and he finds his mind on Eddie yet again. He thinks about Bill doing the same to Eddie, if it felt half as good to him as it does to Richie.

He bears down on Bill suddenly, chasing more of the feeling of Bill’s cock sliding impossibly deeper inside him. It punches a noise out of Bill that Richie silently revels in for a moment. Then Richie is sighing, finally falling forward against Bill’s chest as his ass finally meets Bill’s hips.

He feels… unbelievably full, ridiculously so. Richie doesn’t think he’s ever had anything inside himself as sizable as Bill is, and it takes him a moment to get acquainted with the feeling. Richie has to force his mind not to wander back to Bill-fucking-Eddie territory any more than it already has.

Bill’s patient, too patient maybe, as Richie takes his time adjusting. He trails wet kisses up Bill’s neck to show his appreciation, moving across his jaw, then to his lips to kiss him hard. Bill’s mouth opens up immediately under his own, Richie gliding his tongue in to taste him as he starts a steady grind back against Bill’s hips. It prompts a strangled groan from Bill and Richie swallows the sound.

Richie sits back then, trying to establish his own rhythm without actually hurting himself. That’d be a tough one to explain to people—_”Man severely injured by large cock; more at eleven.”_

Bill’s hands are back at his waist again, grabbing at whatever he can get a hold on. Richie finds that he wants that firm pressure against his abdomen again, the thought of it sending a hot flush to his core. He doesn’t know how to ask that of Bill, other than ‘Hey, y’know how you were pushing in earlier where your dick is literally in my guts? Can you maybe do that again?’ in his usual, Richie-esque way. He figures that’s definitely a no-go, however, so he keeps quiet.

He wonders if Bill ever did that for Eddie– _no, no. We’re not doing that. Stop thinking of Bill fucking Eddie. Fucking Christ, Tozier._

“F-fuck, Richie,” Bill groans, and Richie finds that in his quest to clear his mind of Bill and Eddie fucking, he’d quickened his originally slow grind. “P-p-please don’t h-hurt yourself.”

“Aw, I’m fine, Bill. ‘S why I’m on top, remember?”

Bill doesn’t seem very reassured by that, but Richie sounds a lot more composed than he actually feels, so Bill lets him keep going at the pace he had been before Bill interrupted.

Richie is hyper-focused on the placement of Bill’s hands as he slowly rocks against him. He keeps track of the splay of either hand’s fingers, the heat of Bill’s palms against his skin. More focused than he is on the slick glide of Bill’s cock inside him, which is where he should probably keep his attention. One-track mind, he can’t help it.

Bill’s hips buck up into him on a particularly hard thrust and Richie has to catch himself from falling forward, balancing his hands on Bill’s shoulders. Bill mumbles an apology at that, seemingly too far gone to say much else about it. His hands sweep comforting motions over Richie’s hips, though, before traveling up right where Richie has been wanting them the most. Placing his own hand on top of Bill’s, he encourages the other to push in where Richie swears he can see Bill’s dick bulging out of his stomach.

His mind doesn’t have time to have a singular thought about Eddie because Richie is too busy processing a feeling that is wholly different from anything he’s ever experienced before. If the fact that Bill’s cock is large enough to see _from his abdomen_ isn’t enough to make him feel something, the action of Bill pressing Richie’s insides against aforementioned large dick certainly is. 

It sends another fiery shock through his body and Richie finds thats he’s almost embarrassingly close to coming at this point. He watches Bill’s hands on him, the way he pushes them in when Richie sinks down, marvels in the way Bill groans as he does it, like it affects him more than it does Richie.

His eyes flutter closed when one thrust hits _just_ right, then the next, and the next. Then Richie is suddenly coming untouched, moaning out Bill’s name as he rides him hard into the mattress. His body is wracked with tremors, every subsequent thrust knocking little breathy noises out of him. He’s oversensitive and his muscles are finally starting to burn. Then Bill’s coming too, and it’s all over all too soon, Richie feels.

The comedown takes a lot longer than Richie anticipated. He feels like he’s in a whole other plane of existence for a while, his fatigued body slumping forward against Bill’s to rest. They kiss for what feels like hours, Richie running his fingers through Bill’s sweaty hair to smooth it back out of his face. When Richie pulls back, he’s awarded with the sweetest smile. Which shouldn’t be a thing because Bill Denbrough just thoroughly _wrecked_ Richie and Richie is entirely prepared to thank him for it.

He kisses Bill once more before moving off from where he’s surely weighing the other down. He hears Bill let out a content sigh before Richie smiles to himself, letting himself feel the warm tingly sensation washing over his body.

When Richie has finally caught his breath, lying on his back next to Bill, his mind strays yet again to the fact he could seriously see Bill’s dick protruding from his stomach. That’s a ridiculous thing to witness, especially happening to himself, and it prompts him to ask, “So, like… did that ever happen to Eddie?”

Richie laughs like an absolute idiot at his own question until Bill hits him square in the face with a throw pillow. He figures he deserves that.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn’t actually even reread this before posting, i just took my friend’s word for it that it was good so. lmk if there’s any funky grammar and whatnot.


End file.
